Tofu and a Horror Movie
by starsweetie
Summary: I, michelle, would like to present to you my friend, Hannah's, FIRST FANFIC! YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Well, anyways this is one of the cutest raebb stories you could ever read so BE NICE AND LEAVE REVIEWS! :growls: ...please?
1. I just felt like it

Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful radiance that is the Teen Titans... sob ... if I did then Beast Boy and Raven would be married... BUAHAHAHA!!!

Chapter 1- I just felt like it

"...Azerath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven silently sat on the T- Tower roof meditating. Beast Boy was standing at the entrance to the roof... watching her. "She's so beautiful..." he felt like walking up to her and saying something, but he knew better than to interrupt her meditation. He turned to leave, but just as he did, Raven rose from her frozen state.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Uh... nothing," he lamely replied.

"Right..."

'Say something!' he thought, but no words would come.

She just looked at him, "Why were you staring at me?"

"I just felt like it."

Raven turned and left.

(later in BB's room)

'I just felt like it?' he thought. 'How lame is that? She must think I'm such a moron! I should just give up... Raven will never like me.' (A/N he's so dumb! I wanna punch him in the nose!!!) He flipped through his address book. He had plenty of numbers from the girls he'd met at Jump City. Not bad for a guy with green skin. He quickly selected a number and dialed it.

"Hey Lori! Wanna go out tomorrow?"

"Sure!" She answered.

They quickly set a time and hung up. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Beast Boy, it's time for dinner."

His heart skipped at beat. It was Raven.


	2. Obsessing

Disclaimer: ok, Hannah didn't exactly give me a disclaimer to write here, sooooooo, imma write one for her!!! YAY!!! Anyways, we do not own teen titans but mark my words, citizens, we will... oh yes... we will... MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Chapter 2-Obsessing

He had resolved to stop flirting, but that didn't mean that he didn't love her anymore. Yes, love. Beast Boy, the master of practical joke, was in love with Raven, the mistress of hidden feelings. He couldn't even tell if his jokes had any effect on her, except to provoke her dreaded fury.

"Uh... Beast Boy?"

Ah, that voice. Monotonous it may have been, but it was one that he had to answer to.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he said.

"O-o-okay," said the young Goth in a voice that had suddenly turned shaky. He listened to her footsteps... wait! Now he was obsessing... but what wasn't to obsess about? Raven was beautiful, but she never thought much of it. And it definitely did not get in the way of her battling. A faint smile crossed over the green teenagers lips. He remembered Raven chasing him around Jump City with various sharp objects after he had pulled one of his famous pranks. He chuckled and walked down the hall to the dinning room. When he was there, he promptly sat down and waited for his food. Where was Raven?

'Why are you so interested?' she asked reading his mind.

'I hate when you do that!' he thought back.

She ignored his comment, 'I'm in the kitchen, getting your tofu ready. You should be thanking me, no one else would touch it.'

'I think you're only doing it to save your skin. If you hadn't, I would have changed into a t-rex and eaten everyone.'

'Not before I throw you into a couple of walls, moron.'

'Fine, thank you.'

'You're welcome.'

She emerged from the kitchen with his plate and set it in front of him. Then she, herself, took a seat.

"So, BB," said Cyborg, "are you going with us to the carnival tomorrow?"

"I have to miss this one, guys," Beast Boy said, "I'm going on a date with Lori tomorrow."

The salt shaker exploded.


	3. Strange Behavior

Disclaimer: Again, Hannah has decided not to give me a disclaimer so imma do another one! YAY! We do not own teen titans already!! So stop checking for this stupid disclaimer cuz you cant sue!!!!!!! Go sue my next door neighbor or something! We have a disclaimer!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Chapter 3- Strange Behavior

"Whoa Rae!" exclaimed Robin, "Are you alright?"

"S-sorry, I'm f-fine. I-I was j-just thinking about s-something," She stuttered, "I have to go meditate."

She ran out of the room.

"Think one of us should go talk to her?" asked Cyborg.

"I think Raven needs to be alone," said Starfire.

"...Ya know guys," said Beast Boy with a fake yawn, "I think I'll go to bed early tonight... wouldn't want to be sleeping on my date tomorrow... heh, heh, heh..."

He shuffled to his room. 'What was going on? Why would Raven be so upset? Unless... No Way!' he thought, 'Garfield Logan, you have really lost it this time, Raven does NOT love you! I mean she doesn't even LIKE you!' But her strange behavior startled him. 'Man, what if she does? It would be so wrong to hurt her feelings just because you THOUGHT you didn't have a chance.' That's it! He would go for his purple-haired beautify once more. He'd have to break his date with Lori, but he'd known her to be a very forgiving person. He immediately called her and found that he was right. Beast Boy went to sleep smiling.

(Morning)

Beast Boy walked into the dinning room and promptly began the usual meat vs. tofu breakfast argument with Cyborg. In the end, everybody (or course) had different breakfasts then the others. After breakfast, they decided against going to the carnival in one group. Instead, Cyborg would be going alone in his "baby" until he stopped at his girlfriend's to take her along. Robin and Starfire would be taking the R-Cycle, while Raven and Beast Boy (as a hawk) flew.


End file.
